In recent years, memory cards having a built-in access point (AP) and a built-in station (STA) for a wireless LAN have become available. (Such memory cards are hereinafter referred to as “built-in WLAN memory cards”). It is possible for a user to register a built-in WLAN memory card, which has a built-in wireless LAN function, in a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a “PC”) or a smart phone, and then to set up the automatic acquisition of still images and moving images. Consequently, the still images and moving images that are captured by a digital camera into which the registered built-in WLAN memory card is inserted are automatically acquired by a PC or a smart phone.
Furthermore, with a memory card that has a unique Web server function in addition to the wireless LAN function, a user boots up a web browser by using a PC or a smart phone and specifies a memory card via an URL; thereby, a folder or a file in the memory card can be displayed.
Non-Patent Document 1: “SD memory card! Photo transfer using wireless LAN”, [searched on Apr. 16, 2012], Internet <URL:http://k-tai.impress.co.jp/cda/article/stapa/43417.html
Non-Patent Document 2: “Eye-Fi X2 (With Direct Mode)!!”, [searched on Apr. 16, 2012], Internet <URL:http://k-tai.impress.co.jp/docs/column/stapa/20110425—442155.html
Non-Patent Document 3: “Wireless LAN-enabled digital camera FlashAir ”, [searched on Apr. 16, 2012], Internet <URL:http://k-tai.impress.co.jp/docs/column/stapa/20120409_525089.html
However, if an application (hereinafter, referred to as an “acquisition application”) that acquires still images and moving images from a memory card is installed in a PC, there is a problem in that the still images and the moving images in the built-in WLAN memory card are acquired twice.
Specifically, if a memory card that contains therein a specific folder is inserted into the memory card slot of a PC, an acquisition application is booted up and then the still images and moving images in the memory card are acquired by the PC. Furthermore, if a memory card having a built-in AP is inserted into a PC, power is supplied to the memory card and then the AP is booted up. Furthermore, if the automatic acquisition of still images and moving images is set, the still images and moving images in the memory card are acquired by the PC by using a wireless LAN function. In other words, the still images and moving images in the built-in WLAN memory card are acquired twice: once by the acquisition application and once due to the wireless LAN function.